miss hetalia
by kawaiikirkland
Summary: algunos países participan en un concurso de belleza gracias a Hungría y Japón ,¿que sucederá en todas las diferentes categorías?(pueden no ser normales)¿Quién será el ganador?, ¿abra lemon? usuk,franada, entre otras.
1. Chapter 1

hetalia no me pertenece es de su respectivo dueño

Advertencia: yaoi

* * *

participantes:

arthur(inglaterra),

roderich (austria)

yao (china)

matthew (canada)

maestros de seremonias:

kiku (japon)

elizaveta(hungria)

jueces:

alfred(usa)

ivan(rusia)

gilert(prusia)

francis(francia)

* * *

Miss hetalia

Hungría: bienvenidos a este certamen de belleza y habilidades!….(en voz baja casi in audible)los participantes pueden estar obligados a participar.

La chica lisia un bello vestido color verde asta el tobillo con una abertura en un lado que dejaba ver una de sus piernas.

Japón: con ustedes los jueces de miss hetalia,

Japón traía puesto un sencillo traje negro con un moño rojo que lo hacia ver muy elegante.

Hungría: Francis…

El aludido ,que lisia una camiseta blanca, acompañada de un chaleco negro y una bufanda ancha morada, comenzó a lanzar besos para luego intentar quitarse la ropa pero los de seguridad lo detuvieron haciendo que tomara asiento por no poder darle amour al mundo.

Japón: Iván

Rusia simplemente estaba sonriendo con un aura maligna a su alrededor lo que hizo que todos se estremecieran (usaba la misma ropa de siempre),

Hungría: cof cof bueno sigamos..Gilbert

Gilbert que estaba sonriendo ensancho aun mas su sonrisa

Gilbert: el awasome ore-sama les envía grandiosos saludos a todos!

Hungría y Japón: y ultimo pero no menos importante Alfred

El ojiazul se paro levanto su dedo pulgar y sonrió al publico.

Usa: the hero saluda a las personas que ven este programa

Japón: ya es tiempo de presentar a los participantes.

El publico se extraño pues era mis hetalia ósea chicas no? Aunque parte de el publico(fujoshis) gritaba emocionada.

Se alzo el telón rojo dejando ver cuatro siluetas que no se detenían muy bien pues en ese lugar no había iluminación.

Hungría: concursante numero 1 representando a Inglaterra….Arthur!

Una luz se encendió sobre el mostrando el elegante traje negro que traía puesto.

Japón: participante numero 2 representando a china…yao

Una luz se encendió de la misma manera sobre el quien traía puesto un traje típico chino.

Hungría: participante numero 3 representando a Austria… roderich

Los mismo sucedió la luz sobre el se encendió y al igual QUE INGLATERRA TRAIA PUESTO UN TRAJE NEGRO.

Japón: participante numero 4 representando a Canadá… matthew

Los cuatro países presentados pensaron en como demonios habían terminado hay y lo recordaron.

Flashback

Inglaterra se encontraba tomando el te junto con Austria ,china veía el programa de hello kitti en la televisión y Canadá bueno Canadá simplemente estaba con su oso en brazos esperando a que alguien lo notara (lo cual no sucedía y casi creía imposible).

Hungria y japon entraron de golpe a la habitacio0n haciendo que los presentes se exaltaran.

Hungría: hola chicos vengan con nosotros.

Austria: me podría decir cual es la razón para que entre así elizaveta

Arthur: por que tendría que seguirte

China: es cierto además no confió en los occidentales ni en Japón ,aru

Japón: por favor disculpen nuestro atrevimiento pero hemos venido a hablar de negocios.

Y con una maestría inigualable Japón convenció a los cuatro países de participar con unas cuantas omisiones de información (engaños) y diciéndoles que el premio era el suficiente dinero como para sacar a España de la crisis.

Fin del flashback

Si ese maldito Japón sabia como convencer a la gente.

Continuara…..

Y para los que se preguntan donde están Italia, Alemania, romano, España ,Grecia y suiza ellos no pudieron ser localizados por lo que no pudieron participar.

* * *

todo fumado ya se y puede que sin chiste pero prometo mejorar T.T es mi primer multichapter ,

pueden dejar comentarios o también ideas para las diferentes pruebas pliisss me ayudaría mucho ^^

by kawaiikirkland


	2. miss hetalia 2

hetalia no me pertenecere etc,etc.

* * *

Miss hetalia

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pov Inglaterra

Cuando Japón nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotros, al ver el extraño brillo que tenía en los ojos mis instintos me decían que tenía que salir corriendo de ahí pero no, no les hice caso y ahora me encuentro en esta ridículamente vergonzosa situación.

Japón: china-san , Inglaterra-san, Austria-san ,c….canada-san les pido de favor que desde ahora usen sus nombres humanos.

China: no quiero participar en esto, aru

Austria: esto no es digno para una persona de mi nivel

Inglaterra: soy un caballero me niego a hacer esto

Japón: lo siento pero no pueden negarse pues firmaron un contrato

Maldito Japón sacarnos de la habitación , darnos sake hasta no tener conciencia y después hacernos firmar fue un truco muy sucio bloddy hell.

Japón: elizabeta-san podría podría leerlo en voz alta para los presentes

Hungría: claro kiku, los presentes al firmar aceptan participar en el programa patrocinado y dirigido por Hungría y Japón , no se podrán reusar y si lo hacen se podrán tomar acciones legales o en este cazo la mitad de su territorio pasara a ser propiedad de los países ya mencionados.

Japón: y tiene sus cuatro firmas, bueno aclarado eso síganme.

Después de oír todo eso me di cuenta de que no podría salir tan fácil de esta y muy a regaña dientes lo segui junto con los demás.

Nos llevo por un largo pasillo oscuro juraría que pise a alguien pero no podía ver ni mis propios pies así que seguí caminando, después de unos momentos llegamos a un a habitación muy grande e iluminada llena de trajes , vestidos, espejos y maquillaje, hungria y Japón tenían una extraña sonrisa en el rostro desde cuando eran tan buenos amigos?, bueno no importa …pero que demonios esas son maquillistas.

Hungría: ellas son lili ,nina y cleo se encargaran de maquillarlos durante todo el concurso.

Inglaterra: pero…

Japón: recuerde esto Arthur-san (mostrando el contrato).

Ese maldito Japón con su maldito contrato que muestra cada maldita vez.

Hungría: bueno, china tu ve con cleo , Austria tu con nina y Arthur tu con lili.

Canadá: y…y yo.

Enserio no entiendo a Canadá tubo la suerte de que se olvidaran de el y la arruina pero bueno allá el , cuando lo vieron los dos se pusieron nerviosos y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos pero no alcance a oir lo que decían.

Hungria : creo que lo olvidamos

Japon: debo disculparme por mi descuido

Hungria: no te preocupes tengo una idea.

Elizabeta volteo a vernos y después kiku luego los dos se acercaron a canada y hungria le hizo una seña on me indico para que la siguiera , creo que ella se encargaria de el.

La maquillista que me asignaron me indico que me sentara en una silla enfrente de uno de los tantos espejos.

Lili : bien señor kirkland que color de polvo usa

Inglaterra: nunca en mi vida e usado eso,si se a dado cuenta somos hombres no entiendo que asemos aquí.

Al decir eso voltee a ver a china que también estaba hablando con su maquillista.

China: si ese es el color, aru , valla que eres buena , aru.

Nina: gracias.

Enserió y se ase llamar hombre pero bueno nunca e estado muy seguro de ello sinceramente perece una chica , cambiando de tema después mire a Austria quien también hablaba con la chica que le asignaron.

Austria: espero que seas buena en esto no le voy a confiar mi apariencia a una principiante.

Cleo: no se preocupe señor adelstein soy una profesional.

Austria: eso lo juzgaré yo.

No se por que no me sorprende enserio no se por que , a beses dudo que el lunar que tiene cerca de la boca sea real parece que se lo hubiera pintado sinceramente , a beses creo que yo soy el único hombre entre esta bola de raritos , incluso una vez cache a estados unidos poniéndose brillo en los labios y que decir de Francia uf no se pone vestido solo porque es en contra de la ley enserio hay una ley que prohíbe a los hombres franceses usar vestido en público por que va en contra de la decencia y las buenas costumbres , yo fui el principal impulsor de esa ley que ahora esta vigente en mas de 16 países y juro qu algún día será una ley universal cof cof regresando a las maquillistas la mia volvió a hablarme y como buen caballero no podía ignorarla.

Lili: señor kirkland le colocare un polvo translucido en el rostro solo para que no le brille con las luces de acuerdo.

Inglaterra: estas segura de que no se notara.

Lili: no se preocupe se vera exactamente igual a su tono de piel natural.

Inglaterra: esta bien pero solo eso

Lili: como guste

La chica me tomo le cara y con una esponjita me coloco un polvo muy lijero, en realidad no estaba tan mal ¡aun que eso no significa que me gustara! Solo lo hice porque no podía comportarme tan poco considerado con una dama que solo intentaba ser amable con migo.

Cuando nos terminaron de maquillar Japón nos llevo detrás de un gran telón color vino y nos indico que nos pusiéramos detrás de las luces que de pronto se apagaron , si no fuera porque amo mucho a mi gente y no quiero terminar como México pareciendo un niño de 13 años( *) ya hubiera salido corriendo hace mucho.

Cuando las luces se apagaron el telón subió y pude oir el sonido de la gente gritando y aplaudiendo , enserió como desearía que me tragara la tierra…..

Fin pov Arthur

* * *

gracias por leer si tienen ideas déjenmelas me pueden ser de ayuda

por cierto me metí en el fic ,si mi nombre es lili XD

(*)se dice que mexico quedo como un niño de 13 años despues de que USA le quitara parte de su territorio

by kawaiikirkland


End file.
